


A New Kind of Medicine

by IwabeWantsTheDenki



Category: Boruto-Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, I DONT WANT DOCTORS I WANT IWABE-KUN, IWABE TAKES CARE OF DENKI, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwabeWantsTheDenki/pseuds/IwabeWantsTheDenki
Summary: Denki is sick. Of all the numerous doctors and nurses their family could afford, Denki only wanted someone.





	A New Kind of Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER BADLY-WRITTEN FIC BY ME BAHAHAHA. BUT IT'S SWEET SO I'LL POST IT ANYWAY.
> 
> LET THIS SHIP BE CANON ALREADEY.
> 
> find me on tumblr: iwabe-wants-the-denki.tumblr.com

“Excuse me, mister. How is he?” Boruto jumped up from the hallway couch where he was sitting along with Shikadai and Inojin. 

Denki’s father only sighed and shook his head somberly. “It’s no good.” he said in defeat. “His fever is still boiling high and he doesn’t want to be checked up.He keeps murmuring some things I couldn't even understand.” Boruro bowed his head down in guilt. If only they didn’t force Denki to go fising with them..

“May we see him?” Shikadai asked calmly. But the fact that his hands moved uncomfortably inside his pockets gave away his nervousness.

“I’d be grateful, boys.” Denki’s usually strict father said in a gentle tone albeit there’s still a hint of worry in it. “I have to attend a video call meeting in my study. Don’t hesitate to call for me if you need anything.” With a bow, the businessman left them to their own devices. As quietly as they could, they padded into Denki’s bedroom and shut the large wooden doors gently behind them.

On a large four-poster bed was Denki. Despite the heaters, his small body is still covered in thick blankets. He is wearing a cool, white pyjamas and his hair let down. The three boys sat themselves on a soft couch to watch their friend sleeping.

“Do you think it’s our fault?” Shikadai nudged his friends.

Boruto scoffed at this and crossed his arms in his chest. “It’s Sarada’s fault for making us chase her in that river!”

They wanted to teach Denki how to fish so they dragged him into a river. What was supposed to be a harmless, innocent fun turned into a wild chase when they caught Sarada ‘swimming’ in the river Boruto made a mistake of letting out a giggle. She declared an all-out war then everybody just sort of lumped into the water fight but poor Denki was unable to waterwalk yet and ended up doing swimming more than breathing that day.

“Hmm? That’s why I said it was a bad idea.” Inojin replied coolly. “I mean it was a bad idea to include you Boruto.”

Boruto hissed at this. He stood up aggressively to confront his friend. “What was that-?!”

“Eitherway, you’re all going to die if somebody learned about this.” Mitsuki interjected.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

Mitsuki was saved from answering, not that he would anyway, by the shuffling of the blankets in Denki’s bed. The child on it kept on moaning as he kicked the covers away from him.

“I….ae.. k-ku..” Denki cried shakily. The four boys bolted to their friend immediately.

“Denki!” Boruto shouted in worry. “Denki what is it?!”

“I..I..a...k-kun..” To their horror, Denki started to convulse alarmingly. Tears and sweat masked his small, red face. He thrashed violently on his bed, kicking blankets and pillows away. “I..ABE K-K-KU..!”

Amidst the fevered cries of Denki, Boruto was also crying in panic. He grabbed his friend’s arms to steady him while he whisper (actually screaming) comforting words at him.  
“CALM DOWN, DENKI IT’S ALRIGHT!”

“Inojin, get his father!” Shikadai barked. He went to the other side of the bed in an attempt to hold Denki down as well. “Mitsuki, we need you!” He called out to the other boy who was only watching the scene as if it was on TV.

“DON’T GO INTO THE LIGHT, DATTEBASA!’

Mitsuki walked forward calmly. “What is it?”

“We need you to get Iwabe! Hurry!”

\---------------------------------

The last time Iwabe ran so fast was when he was still small and he got chased out of the forest by a huge bear. Now, it’s as if he could outrun ten bears with the pace he was going. He was about to go on a nighttime training at the forest when Mitsuki literally slithered up to him and told him in an irritating amused voice that Denki is currently shaking out of his wits with sickness. Iwabe felt a sudden rush of extreme worry for his friend and fiery angry for not informing him early.

“I think the entrance is this way.” Mitsuki pointed at the door casually as he used his extended limbs to swing on lamp posts and on everything he could reach.

“It’s gonna take a long time!” Iwabe huffed in a mix of annoyance and worry. “I’ll take the shortcut!

It’s no use. They were unable to calm Denki although his shaking lessened, his crying did not. Inojin is taking a long time. But given the sheer size of Denki’s mansion, it’s understandable if he gets lost.

“We should relax and think of something.” Shikadai panted, collapsing on a seat as he watched Boruto’s clones take their place.

Boruto sank back tiredly on an amrchair as well. “You’re right we- AAAHGGHHHH!”

The sound of a glass breaking, the door blasting open and Boruto screaming was enough to snap Denki out of it.

Glass shards rained down on them as Iwabe literally kicked the window aggressively to get inside the room.

“W-WHA! WHAT IN THE WORLD, IWABE?! DID YOU JUST SCALE A FIFTEEN-STOREY BUILDING?!” Boruto shouted in shock but Iwabe just pushed past him. Without sparing anyone a glance, he ran to Denki’s side, clutching his friend’s small hands tightly in his. 

“Denki! Denki are you okay?!” Iwabe cried.

“I-iwabe..k-kun..” Denki smiled softly. His body still looked worn out but one glance at his older friend seemed to lift half the sickness off the smaller boy.  
With his bare hands, Iwabe wiped the sweat and tears off Denki’s alarmingly hot to touch face. He flinched at the smaller boy’s fiery skin. Frantic, he looked around the room for something to help cool him down. Thankfully, there is a bucket of ice cold water at the bedside table.

“Oi, how do I do this?!” he yelled at everyone in panic.

“Dip the towel in the water then wring out the excess. Then put it in his forehead.” Inojin instructed as calmly as he could while Boruto, Shikadai and Denki’s father who arrived with Inojin could only watch Iwabe in a mixture of shock and amazement. “After that, let him sleep for a while and he can sponge bath when he wakes up.”

Shaking with nerves, Iwabe did as he was directed. He couldn't care less about everyone right now all he focused on is how to make Denki ‘s skin as cool as possible. Denki watched him with half-lidded eyes. He’s obviously weak but the smile on his lips tells that he is unmistakably joyed.

Iwabe forcefully tore his eyes away from him to address Boruto and the others. “What were you all thinking, dragging him into the water?! You could’ve asked me to come so I could keep an eye on him!” he lectured as he kept his hands busy by wiping Denki’s face.

A man he didn’t recognize stepped forward. “Excuse me boy, who are you?” he asked with a mixture of wariness and surprise. The man’s eyes went from him to the broken shards of the window scattered on the carpeted floor. Iwabe cringed internally.

“I’m Iwabe. Iwabe Yuino.” he replied, meeting the man’s stern gaze. His eyes, which Iwabe realized too late, has the same shade as Denki’s.

“Iwabe..?” Denki’s father frowned as if remembering something. “So you’re the one my son is calling for.” The hard gaze softened into gratitude. Iwabe had to look away in embarassment.

“M-me..why?” he stuttered.

Denki’s father walked past his son’s bed to examine the broken window. The cold night wind blew through the curtains, sending chills amongst them. Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin huddled together in a couch.

“He didn’t want anyone to come near him.” He began. “Didn’t want any doctors or nurses touching him. But you..he kept calling your name.”

Iwabe shifted his gaze back to the small sleeping form in front of him. A soft snore escaping his slightly parted mouth indicated that Denki fell into slumber again.

“U-uhm..I’m sorry about the window. I could pay for it if you wanted and I strongly suggest moving Denki to another room for tonight.” he offered uncertainly but Denki’s father merely waved this off.

“You can move him to the spare room next door.” He recommended, pointing at one of the mansion’s fifty spare rooms.

Gently, Iwabe scooped Denki up in his arms. He tried not to get too comfortable with that strange soothing feeling he suddenly felt. Like why does Denki perfectly fit in his arms. He signaled the other three boys to pick up the latter’s belongings and follow them to the next room. Iwabe carefully laid the smaller boy in the bed. Denki let out a small satisfied hum. His lips formed into a contented smile.

Denki’s father cleared out his throat. “Well then, Iwabe-kun..would you rather stay with my son?” Iwabe nodded in determination like it’s the most important mission given to him. He couldn’t explain the strange feeling yet but all he knows is that he wanted to take care of his friend as much as he could. Be that staying by his side all night.

“I see. Come on boys, who wants to have dinner with me?” The man turned back to the three boys who all flashed Iwabe a grateful smile (smirk in Inojin’s case) before quietly shutting the door behind them.

“I wonder what you guys eat for dinner.” came Mitsuki’s muffled voice from the outside.

“EEEEHHHHHHHH?!?!?!”

\---------------------------

Silence filled the room except for Denki’s soft snores. Iwabe dragged a chair beside the bed so he could watch him sleeping. “Gods..what were you thinking?” he whispered to the resting Denki. “You’re always like that. Easily going with the flow.”

A strong urge made him reach out for Denki’s hand. It’s so small and soft and warm to touch. But most of all, it fit perfectly inside his. This urge, this peculiar feeling for the boy he started to have just after the exams. It’s all unknown to him but he would be the happiest person on earth if Denki feels the same.

“You little shit. You never took a dip in the river for hours in your whole life, did you? When you recover, I’ll show you the outside world a bit more, you spoiled little rich kid.” He chuckled in spite of himself. He bent down to grace the hand with a small kiss.

“Promise?”

Iwabe’s eyes flew open in surprise. Denki was staring at him with half-closed eyes. But the smile on his face was the brightest he had seen that night.

“D-denki!” he cried in utter embarassment. Why the hell was he kissing his hand oh for rikudo sennin’s sake!

“I’ve been waiting for you, Iwabe-kun.” Denki said weakly.

“S-sorry I took so long! I was informed late by Mitsuki. Can you believe that weird snake boy?” Iwabe replied in the hopes of dragging Denki away from the subject of hand kissing. But Denki only squeezed his hand firmly. Iwabe realized it too late that he was still holding it. He tried to tug it out of his hand. “O-oh! I’m sorry I-I..”

“I like it.” Denki simply declared, pulling it back. “Please stay with me Iwabe-kun.”

Not wanting to force Denki’s feeble energy, Iwabe relented. He tried to convince himself that the reddening of his face is Denki’s fever being transferred to him.

“You need to wash up first.” He first went to the bedroom’s personal bathroom to fill a bucket with ice cold water and soap. Then he helped his friend wash himself up by wiping his body with the cold soaped cloth. Iwabe had never done this before but he was doing it with tenderness he never thought he possessed. _Only for this person._

When Denki was all washed and newly dressed up, there was a soft knock on the door. Boruto came waddling in, holding a tray of bread and soup. Shikadai came next with a pitcher of water and his medicine. Then Inojin with a fresh basket of fruits from the kitchen. Finally, Mitsuki who strode in like he wanted to see if people grow two heads when they’re sick.

“We’re really sorry, Denki!” Boruto apologized as he placed the tray carefully next to the bed.

Denki softly shook his head at this. “No need. I had fun.” he confessed, smiling sheepishly at Iwabe who was mouthing _“You’re so dead.”_ to Boruto and the others.

Shikadai chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “Maybe next time we should let killjoy Iwabe join us.” Boruto and Denki laughed.

“Take the ‘maybe’ out. Or else I will shove ten jolokia burgers in you all.” Iwabe said sternly but there’s a hint of smirk in his face.

“Well, it’s getting late.” Inojin yawned. “We’ll see you at school tomorrow, Iwabe. Get well soon, Denki.” After Boruto gave Denki a quick hug (under Iwabe’s darkening gaze much to the blond’s confusion) and Shikadai patted Denki’s head to wish him well, the four boys finally left them alone.

“Idiots.” Iwabe said which made Denki giggle and sneeze at the same time and Iwabe thought it’s the cutest sound he ever heard. “Do you want to eat? I-I’ll feed y-you if you..w-wanna..” he avarted his gaze from the boy.

“Look at me, Iwabe-kun.” Denki requested. Iwabe did so and he hated the fact that seeing Denki’s smile is the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And this is all confusing the shit out of him because he didn’t know why.

So without thinking, he closed the gap between then to press his warm lips on the smaller boy’s. They stayed like that for five seconds before Denki pulled away in horror.

“O-oh no!” Denki cried in a shrill voice. His face, just as red as Iwabe’s. “M-my virus! I-I’m sorry-!”

“E-eh?” Iwabe stuttered. “Oh s-so that means I’ll have a fever tomorrow as well? Good! No school tomorrow for me!” Without a warning he jumped into the bed and got under the covers with Denki.

“W-wait! Iwabe-kun! We have to-” He was cut off by an arm wrapping around his small waist.

“Rest, Denki. I’ll be here.” Iwabe grinned. To embrass himself more because he seemed to like it, he gave Denki’s nose a chaste kiss which caused the smaller boy to blush harder.

 

“But what about my soup?”


End file.
